Arc Première fois
by Noan
Summary: on a tous une première fois, non? La leur? Sur une chanson de Tryo et des Orges de Barback. A chaque couple son couplet! Enjoy
1. Avant Propos

Il était grand temps de faire le ménage dans mes fictions et d'y mettre bon ordre.

Je regrette en faisant cela de perdre tous vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragée et donnée envie de continuer d'écrire.

J'en ai profité pour faire une petite correction, voir un certain remaniement.

Pour ceux qui le découvrent pour la première fois, cet arc est tout à fait particulier: il est basé sur la chanson « Première Fois » de Tryo et des Orges de Barbacks. Il met en scène différents couples dans différents fandoms.

**Arc Première Fois**

1. Malgré Soi (XXXHolic: Domeki x Watanuki)

2. Et si l'auteur était une fille? (HP: Harry x Draco)

3. Cendrillon (GW: Trowa x Quatre)

4. Ah les vacances (GW: Heero x Duo)

5. Amour à mort (X de Clamp: Seishiro x Subaru)

J'espère que vous apprécierez de retrouver tous les textes que vous avez aimé dans le même post!

N'hésitez surtout pas à de nouveau laisser un commentaire!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture!

**Noan**


	2. Malgré Soi

Me revoilà avec un nouveau délire.

Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une chanson: "La première fois" interprété par Tryo et Les Ogres de Barback.

L'idée m'est venu de faire plusieurs Os à partir des couplets de cette chanson, portant sur des couples différents.

Pour le premier de cet arc, le couple vedette: Domeki x Watanuki de XXXholic.

Bien sûr, aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent.

Attention, il y a une présence bien marqué d'un lime plutôt graphique. Si les relations entre hommes vous rebutent, passez votre chemin.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

000

**Premières fois: Malgré Soi**

000

_" La première fois_

_Des fois juste en claquant des doigts."_

Tryo et Les Ogres de Barback.

000

Les vacances d'hiver avaient commencé depuis quelques jours.

Domeki balayait tranquillement la terrasse en bois devant le temple, chassant la neige qui s'y était déposé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible au delà des arbres nus du jardin et que lui seul voyait.

Un grognement brisa la quiétude du moment. Son estomac réclamait sa pitance. Le jeune homme grimaça. Il était abonné aux plats instantanés depuis le début des vacances. Il ne savait pas cuisiner. Son esprit se remémora les succulents bentos, leur parfums délicats comme si c'était des souvenirs d'un autre temps avant de se poser sur l'image du cuisinier, Watanuki... Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres... Il était chiant, colérique, susceptible, atrocement sentimental, ridicule dès qu'Himawari...

Le jeune homme se surtout pas penser au jeune médium et à ses merveilleux bentos...

Il laissa le balai contre le mur et rentra pour se préparer quelque chose.

Des nouilles instantanées.

Merveilleux.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers Watanuki...

Il en avait vécu de drôles de trucs depuis que son ami travaillait pour cette sorcière. Il avait manqué de se faire tuer par des esprits, de mourir de fatigue alors que la vie de Watanuki était entre ses mains ou encore dévoré lors de la procession annuelle des Démons... Le nombre de fois où il aurait pu mourir pour sauver l'inconscient qui lui servait d'ami était devenu incalculable.

Il n'eut même pas conscience de poser sa main sur son oeil droit. Il se souvint de la colère sourde qui l'avait envahi face au sacrifice de l'imbécile de service. Il ne l'avait pas supporté.

_" Être le sacrifice de quelqu'un est difficile à accepter. Surtout si c'est un être cher..."_

Un être cher...

Ces paroles s'étaient écrites en lettres de feu sur son âme.

Et alors qu'il regardait son repas suivre la danse du plateau tournant du micro-onde, une autre scène s'y superposa. Une main opaline se crispait convulsivement sur le carrelage blanc de ce qui semblait être une cabine de douche. La pluie fine du jet empêchait Domeki de voir clairement ce qui se passait.

Il se concentra comme il pouvait, son corps tendu vers cette main dont les jointures commençaient à blanchir. Il savait parfaitement à qui cette main appartenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour imaginer Kimihiro sous la douche...

Nu...

Le jeune homme eut une brusque bouffé de chaleur...

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

N'était-il pas un spectateur forcé?

Pourtant son imagination dessinait le reste du corps qui allait avec cette main avec une netteté qui lui fit un peu peur. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle haletant du jeune médium sur sa peau...

Non, non, non et non...

Il tenta vainement de reposer son attention sur son dîner, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, mais son oeil ne suivit pas sa tentative de raisonnement. Irrémédiablement attiré par les doigts fins qui s'étiraient à présent sur le carrelage. Les ongles griffaient la surface lisse comme la peau d'un amant...

De nouveau, il chercha à échapper à cette vision...

Mais il savait que seule une vive émotion pouvait le lier ainsi au jeune homme. Une intense sensation comme l'émerveillement, la peur ou le... plaisir. Il avait beau le nier très fort, il savait très bien ce que Kimihiro faisait à cet instant sous la douche, cette fichue main arquée contre la paroi froide, les yeux à demi clos.

Le coup de grâce fut assené avec violence.

Un miroir sur le mur.

Watanuki regardait son propre reflet, se donnant sans gène à cette présence onirique.

Ses dernières réticences volèrent en éclat devant les joues rougis et les yeux voilés de désir.

Il semblait le voir à travers la surface réfléchissante. Comme si le médium savait qu'il voyait tout en cet instant.

Domeki se reprit.

C'était Watanuki, il était bien trop pur pour avoir de telles arrières pensées...

Pourtant...

Il n'imaginait pas la main qui allait et venait sur le sexe tendu. Il n'inventait pas les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle qu'il devait avoir du mal à trouver...

Domeki assista, impuissant, à cette scène à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire, voyeur involontaire mais, somme toute, consentant.

N'était-il pas lui même à l'origine de ce lien surprenant? C'était bien lui qui lui avait offert la moitié de son oeil droit pour minimiser sa propre culpabilité. Il en payait désormais le prix...

Et quel prix!

S'apercevoir de cette manière qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce corps élancé.

S'apercevoir qu'il avait envie de voir ce qu'il voit.

S'apercevoir qu'il aimerait être la cause de ce trouble qui agitaient les orbes prussiennes.

Désirer être la main qui s'afférait sur la hampe dressé.

Désirer y poser ses lèvres, goûter du bout de la langue la peau tremblante.

Désirer entendre les gémissements qu'il ne faisait que deviner, sentir ces ongles sur la peau nu de son dos, frissonner sous le souffle erratique de la respiration saccadé...

A espérer que le médium savait ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Oui, il espérait fort.

TRES

FORT.

Que se ne soit pas qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances, une erreur inconsciente...

Il laissa tomber son dîner. Une autre faim, dévorante, impérieuse, lui tiraillait les reins. Il avait très envie d'une douche. Une douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles mis à mal par l'affolant spectacle.

Watanuki avait ralenti, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres gonflées.

Voyait-il aussi ce qu'il faisait?

Non, le lien ne s'était jamais manifesté dans ce sens...

Son esprit, toujours focalisé sur la peau et les mouvements du médium, il ôta son yukata et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. Le martèlement de l'eau sur sa peau en feu le fit gémir. Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il suivit Kimihiro.

Sa main trouva vite le chemin de son sexe bandé et y imprima le même mouvement languissant sans jamais quitter des yeux son ami. Il imagina sans difficulté la main de de son ami...

Pouvait-il encore penser à lui en tant qu'ami?

Amant?

Non...

Il relégua cette question dans un recoin de sa mémoire.

... la main de LUI à la place de la sienne et vice et versa.

Oui, il se voyait lui faire l'amour au travers du miroir comme d'autres le feraient au téléphone ou via le net.

Il le sentait.

VRAIMENT.

Il sentait les vagues de plaisir incendier ses veines...

_"Domeki..."_

Il entendait son nom dans ses soupirs comme il prononçait le sien.

Oui, il entendait la voix suave chuchoter à son oreille comme il sentait les fins cheveux d'ébène entre ses doigts humides.

Oui, son esprit et surtout ses fantasmes lui jouaient un drôle de tour.

Non, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Il voulait voir la passion dévastatrice dans les iris prussiennes.

Il voulait le voir se perdre dans la jouissance et le suivre de peu dans son extase.

Il imaginait très fort être dans son corps entre ses draps. Il ne se soucia pas que ses gémissements se muaient en râles, obnubilé par le visage tendu, signe d'une jouissance proche, trop proche.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, pas si vite mais...

Mais...

Lui aussi approchait inévitablement du point de non retour, une seule prière tournant inlassablement dans son esprit brumeux.

" Ne ferme pas les yeux, onegai..."

Il voulait jusqu'à la fin, se forçant lui même à les garder ouverts.

Il vit les yeux plus si bleus se plisser brusquement, la bouche ouvert sur un cri silencieux.

Il était beau lorsque le plaisir prenait le pas sur sa raison...

TRES...

Un cri silencieux.

Des lèvres qui bougeaient.

Un nom dans cette bouche.

Il stoppa net tous mouvements.

Il ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres mais SON nom dans CETTE bouche alors qu'il venait de jouir, il ne POUVAIT pas le manquer.

Cette simple constatation emporta ses sens.

Il ferma les yeux très fort, coupant le lien fragile avec son amant malgré lui. Il tomba à genoux. Il n'était pas homme à tergiverser mais là, il n'était pas seul à être mis en cause ou peut-être que si finalement...

Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans son esprit encore flottant de l'orgasme fulgurant. Il décida d'attendre de revoir Watanuki à la rentrée. Son attitude envers lui répondrait sûrement à quelques unes d'entre elles.

Il le vit bien plutôt que prévu.

Le médium avait encore trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans les embrouilles. Décidément, il était trop gentil, il allait vraiment finir par y passer. Mais son attitude était resté la même.

Domeki en était venu à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêver ses quelques instants fugaces. Et lui n'avait rien montré comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, le lendemain, le jeune médium arriva au temple en râlant.

Rien d'inhabituel en soi.

Sauf peut-être le bento qu'il lui donna.

" Arigatou"

Un murmure consenti du bout des lèvres.

Avant de repartir dans un délire compréhensible de lui seul où filtrait les noms de Yuuko, Himawari ou encore le sien dans une litanie sans fin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou pas que l'attitude de son ami n'est pas changé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement alors qu'il le regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens.

" Quoiiii?"

L'idée de le faire taire en l'embrassant lui traversa l'esprit mais un sushi fit l'affaire.

" Tais-toi."

Le jeune médium chercha son regard et avala le morceau de poisson. Une lueur amusé éclaira les iris céruléennes.

" Fais-moi taire."

Une voix chaude et sucrée qu'il avait rêvée d'entendre. Il repoussa loin dans son esprit le léger doute sur le signification profonde de ces quelques mots et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes...

000

_"La première fois_

_Qui se déclanche malgré soi."_

Tryo et Les Ogres de Barback.

000

Que passez-vous de mon idée?

Est-ce qu'elle vaut vraiment d'être poursuivi?

Je vous laisse la surprise pour le prochain couple...

Kisu.

Noan


	3. Et si l'auteur était une fille

**Voilà le deuxième Os de ce drôle d'arc.**

**En couple vedette: HarryxDraco.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui là parce qu'aller faire une fic yaoi avec un couplet comme " _Qu'on voit ce que c'est qu'une fille", _ben c'est pas facile.**

**Du tout!**

**Comme toujours, aucun des personnages n'est à moi.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

000

**Premières fois: Si l'auteur est une fille?**

000

_" La première fois_

_Toujours en évitant la file"._

000

Ma vie a tellement changé en 7 ans.

Après la défaite de Voldemort et l'obtention de mes Aspics, j'ai étonné tout le monde en partant étudier l'art du Yin Yang au Japon.

Tout le monde pensait que je finirais Auror.

Ben tout le monde s'est trompé!

J'avais juste envie de trouver un équilibre entre ce que je suis et mon vécu. On ne peut décemment pas rester sain d'esprit avec un passé comme le mien.

Bref, là n'est pas la question.

J'ai tout quitté.

Même mes amis, Ron et Hermione se consolent très bien sans moi.

Enfin, je crois...

Le grand maître Sumeragi-sama me fut d'une très grande aide et est devenu, avec le temps, un ami très cher, qui m'a permis, outre le fait de m'enseigner son art, d'être en paix avec moi-même et de trouver ma place dans ce monde.

En dehors de mes cours, je dessinais...

Et c'est une amie de Sumeragi-sama qui m'a épaulé pour en arriver là où j'en suis maintenant.

Tous les voyants du monde sorcier n'auraient pu me prédire un tel destin.

Je suis devenu un mangaka reconnu au pays du Soleil Levant.

Maintenant, je peux être fier de la reconnaissance de mes pairs, je l'ai méritée.

Oui, chez les Moldus, c'est mon travail qui m'a fait connaître et non, une prophétie obscure qui m'a pourri toute ma jeunesse.

Mon hobby favori découle de mon nouveau métier.

Je passe un temps fou à lire les fanfictions tirées de mes propres oeuvres. Cette nouvelle mode est vraiment un excellent indicatif de popularité.

Souvent, je n'apprécie que moyennement certaines histoires que je trouve très déplacé mais, je dois avouer,que certains amateurs ont un talent fou et, dans ces cas-là, je me régale.

Un auteur en particulier a retenu mon attention.

Toutes ses histoires sans exception ont pour base mon tout premier manga.

Celle qui m'a aidé à percer m'a dit un jour:

" Commence par dessiner et raconter ce que tu connais."

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai écrit mon histoire:

" L'enfant des Ténèbres".

Et cet auteur, je ne sais même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, je pencherais pour une fille, ne jongle qu'avec ces personnages là.

Je n'ai, bien sûr, pas garder les noms originaux et quelque peu modifié le contexte mais l'essentiel y est.

Je suis sûr que si Herm' lit ce manga un jour, elle se reconnaîtra de suite...

Mais j'en doute, je ne l'ai JAMAIS vu lire une BD.

Je m'égare un peu.

Cette fille joue avec mes personnages avec une facilité déconcertante.

J'en suis même venu à me dire qu'elle me connaissait, qu'elle devait être une ancienne camarade de Poudlard.

Une camarade...

Plus que cela même!

Elle donne vraiment l'impression de nous connaître tous personnellement.

Cela m'a tellement troublé que j'ai fait ma petite enquête...

Qui pouvait nous connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir être si proche de la réalité?

J'ai éliminé d'office toutes les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

Oui, même Luna.

Les récits sont bien trop crédibles pour être d'elle.

Ne restait que les Griffondors et les Serpentards.

Ça fait encore du monde.

Mais quelle jeune fille pouvait en savoir autant sur Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Rémus, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise et les quelques autres dont je me suis servi?

La réponse était, ma foi, assez simple...

Pour en connaître autant sur des élèves de Griffondors, de Serpentards et sur les profs, elle devait avoir fait parti de l'Ordre.

Et la liste était très courte:

- Ginny

- Hermione

- Pansy

- Millicent.

Ouais, ces quatre là avaient le bon profil.

Mais aucune d'entre elles ne vit dans le monde moldu et si Hermione et Ginny avaient su que j'étais le nouveau mangaka à la mode, elles auraient rappliqué.

De suite...

Si, si...

Deux mères poules.

En désespoir de cause, il restait Pansy et Millicent.

Mais je doutais fort que le genre roman à l'eau de rose fusse le truc de Milli.

Définitivement pas.

Restait plus que Pansy.

Mais...

Non...

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

Impossible.

Le contenu même des textes excluait complètement cette solution.

Parce que...

Les fanfictions sont un peu le reflet des fantasmes des auteurs.

Et CE fantasmes là ne PEUT PAS entrer dans ceux de Pansy.

Parce que celle qui écrivait, savait QUI se dissimulait sous les traits de mes personnages.

D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'ai lu un de ces textes... j'ai arrêté à la moitié.

Ça me troublait.

Ça me dérangeait.

Pourtant...

Pourtant, je suis revenu vers cet auteur.

Ce qu'elle y racontait, sonnait tellement juste que ça me faisait mal...

Très mal...

Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant d'accepter que je n'avais pas réellement tourné la page de cette histoire qui n'avait jamais commencé.

Non, définitivement non.

Pansy n'aurait jamais pu écrire ça!

Ces textes sont si... personnels.

Elle a osé écrire ce que j'ai à peine osé penser.

Non, je mens.

J'ai vraiment songé à une fin heureuse pour les deux personnages principaux.

Vraiment...

Mais la peur qu'IL puisse lire, un jour, cette histoire a bloqué mon crayon.

C'est idiot parce que, jamais, il ne s'abaissera à lire une BD moldue.

Jamais...

Et cette fille l'a fait.

Je lui ai laissé nombres de reviews, essayant par là, d'avoir des infos sur elle, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu que " Merci".

J'ai lu et relu tous ses textes mais il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

RIEN.

Même son pseudo est un pur mystère: " Jadeheart".

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça?

Ah son profil...

Son profil est vide de détail personnel.

Je ne sais même pas son âge.

Au début de mes lectures, j'ai naïvement pensé qu'un texte avec des scènes plutôt graphique serait l'oeuvre d'adultes, enfin, de jeunes adultes.

Ben, je me suis lourdement trompé.

J'en ai lu des très très hot écrites par des gamines d'à peine 14 ans.

Ça m'a fait bizarre sur le moment mais on s'y fait...

Donc, je ne sais rien de rien.

Pourtant, je veux savoir qui est cette mystérieuse " Jadeheart".

Pourquoi?

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Peut-être pour rencontrer celle qui semble si bien me connaître, rétablir un équilibre?

La connaître comme elle me connaît?

Si ça se trouve, tout n'est qu'affabulation d'une jeune fille moldue un peu fleur bleue, fan de yaoi.

Par Merlin...

Je suis devenu obsédé par cette histoire.

Elle raconte si bien toutes sortes de situations anodines dans le monde que j'ai créé ou dans un autre.

Des histoires où les personnages de Drew et Johan s'aiment, tout simplement.

Des histoires où j'oublie que Drew n'est pas Draco et que je ne suis pas Johan...

C'est dur de revenir à la réalité quand les mots " THE END" s'affichent en gras sur l'écran.

Cela fait presque un an que je me lamente comme un con devant mon écran.

Ces foutues fics m'ont donné envie de savoir ce qu'était devenu mon meilleur ennemi.

Quand j'ai su, ça m'a pas étonné.

Du tout.

Monsieur est LE top model que tout le monde s'arrache, adulé de tous, une horde de fans le suit dans chacun de ses déplacements.

Des fans moldus.

Ça, ça m'a surpris par contre...

Mais il a l'air heureux et moi, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans cette relation onirique tissée par la plume de fée d'une fille virtuelle.

Oh joie...

Je ne me plains pas, loin de là, j'adore ma vie tel qu'elle est mais cette fille est devenue comme une épine qui commence à faire mal.

J'ai donc décidé de frapper fort pour la rencontrer.

Jusque là, j'étais resté dans l'anonymat, ça allait changé.

Si je me présente, la politesse veut qu'elle se présente à son tour, non?

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas lui envoyer un mail du style: " Salut, moi c'est J. Evans et toi, t'es qui?"

Avec un truc pareil, c'était perdu d'avance.

Nan.

La meilleur signature d'un dessinateur, c'est son coup de crayon.

Alors j'ai dessiné, pour elle.

J'ai pris la fic que je préférais et j'en ai fait un doujinshi que je ferais publié plus tard, si elle est d'accord.

Après tout, même si ceux sont mes personnages, c'est son histoire, elle a donc son mot à dire.

Je viens de lui envoyer le scan de la maquette.

Je n'attends plus que sa réponse.

" Vous avez un nouveau message.

De Jadeheart

A Littleprongs.

Je n'y crois qu'à moitié même si le dessin est vraiment très ressemblant.

Soit, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Mon travail me mène à Tokyo dans deux mois.

J'accepte de te rencontrer le 27 à 21h au bar du Park Hyatt".

EH.

BEN.

MERDE.

L'un des hôtels les plus luxueux de Tokyo.

Exit la jeune fille en fleur ou alors une riche héritière...

Par Merlin, où ai-je mis les pieds?

De tout façon, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière...

Et j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très curieux.

Si ça ne va pas, on pourra toujours se limiter au professionnel.

Ce bar est immense, trop luxueux, trop cher...

TROP.

C'est une vrai ruine.

Et trop de monde...

...que je connais.

Tout le grata de le ville se rejoint ici...

J'ai dû faire la remarque à voix haute puisque ma voisine directe me dit que c'est parce que le " si charismatique Draco Malfoy" est ici pour la présentation de la nouvelle collection haute-couture de la maison Kenzo.

- C'est pas vrai!

Il faut qu'il soit là, ce soir, dans ce bar, à Tokyo...

Du coup, j'ai presque envie de partir mais je ne peux pas, je suis vissé à mon siège.

Et puis, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Je ne peux quand même pas poser un lapin à cette fille qui m'obsède depuis plus d'un an pour un mec qui me reconnaîtra probablement pas.

Parce que j'ai changé en 7 ans.

Je ne suis plus l'adolescent gringalet de Poudlard.

Du haut de mon 1m85 et de mes 95kg, je peux faire baver d'envie n'importe quel joueur de Quidditch.

Et on m'a assez souvent répété que j'étais vraiment très séduisant pour que je commence à le croire.

Mes cheveux sont un peu plus long et Mégumi, mon assistante, a réussi à me faire tomber les lunettes pour des lentilles de contact.

L'agitation qui s'empare de la salle annonce l'entrée imminente de mon ennemi favori.

Bingo!

Il s'est vraiment embelli en vieillissant bien qu'il est gardé ce physique si androgyne.

Le pull à col roulé noir sans manche qu'il porte, le met vraiment en valeur et le coup de chaud qui en découle me confirme que je suis toujours amoureux.

C'est con, hein!

Il m'a repéré et m'a souri.

Par Merlin!

Ado, je me serais damné pour un sourire pareil.

Il s'avance vers moi en distribuant quelques vagues bonjour avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Quand est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode?

" Long time no see, LittleProngs..."

Une fille, hein!

Il n'y a que moi pour trouver l'amour dans des conditions aussi improbable, surtout dans les bras de celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon ennemi personnel le jour et mon rêve secret la nuit mais je ne le regrette pas.

Loin de là...

000

_" La première fois_

_Qu'on voit ce que c'est qu'une fille."_

Tryo et les Ogres de Barbacks.

000

**THE END. **

000

**Cette fic est et restera un OS. Donc inutile de demander une suite, il n'y en aura pas.**

**Pas que j'ai pas envie mais le but de cet arc est de faire que des OS, sinon, c'est plus marrant et j'ai déjà trop de fics à chapitres sur les bras. XDDD!**

**Voilà.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.**


	4. Cendrillon

**OS3: Cendrillon:**

000

_" Le première fois_

_En escarpin ou en guenille."_

Premières fois, Tryo et les Ogres de Barback.

000

JE LE HAIS.

Jelehaisjelehaisjelehais...

Comment ça qui?

Ben Duo bien sûr!

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi quoi?

Vous savez pas?

Ok, ok, vais vous racontez ce qu'il a **OSE** me faire à **MOI**, son meilleur pote...

Hein?

C'est qui Duo?

Bon, je vais commencer par le début.

Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, j'ai 17 ans, je suis né au Maroc et je suis au lycée franco-japonais de Tokyo.

Oula, doucement, je vous vois venir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un arabe fabrique au Japon?

Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre mais j'ai juste suivi mon père.

En fait, j'aurais préféré rester au pays mais à 3 ans, j'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Donc voilà pour mon arrivé à Tokyo.

Et j'ai bêtement rencontré cet américain de malheur quand j'ai commencé à aller à l'école, il était dans ma classe.

Quel américain?

Non mais soyez attentif un peu, Duo pardi!

De qui je vous parle depuis tout à l'heure.

Donc, je disais...

Ah oui, je l'ai rencontré à l'école. Et ça a tout de suite accroché. Il était bavard, chiant mais toujours honnête et sincère avec ses amis au moins jusqu' à aujourd'hui...

Heu, jusqu'à il y a 4 mois.

000

_Flashback._

000

C'était juste avant les vacances de fin d'années.

Je sortais de cours de physique, autant dire que j'avais une asphyxie aigu des neurones, quand Duo m'a littéralement sauter dessus.

Ouais, cette année, nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe.

C'est bien dommage parce que, si je l'avais été, j'aurais pu éviter CA!

" Hey Quatre!

- Bonjour Duo.

- Dis, j'ai un gros problème, tu veux pas m'aider?

- Bien sûr!

- Merci Quatre."

000

_Fin Flashback._

000

Non mais quel con je vous jure!

Quand on dit trop bon trop con... J'en suis l'exemple type...

Il me serait même pas venu à l'idée de lui demander pourquoi il avait besoin de moi!

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn...

J'ai dit oui de suite...

Et ce... et ce...crétin, pour rester poli, sait parfaitement qu'une fois que je dis oui, je ne reviens JAMAIS sur mes paroles!

'Tain d'honneur arabe de mes deux.

000

_Flashback._

000

" Non Duo! Tu ne me feras pas faire ça! Pas moyen!

- Mais Quaaaaaaaaaaaatre! J'ai dit aux autres que c'était ok...!"

000

_Fin flashback._

000

J'ai capitulé.

Honte à moi.

Je ne sais pas lui résister...

Pauvre de moi.

Me voilà embarquer dans leur spectacle de fin d'année.

Oui, oui, juste ça.

Vous marrez pas, vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire.

C'est une pièce de théâtre...

Enfin non, pas tout à fait.

Duo s'était surpassé sur ce coup là, il avait mis en scène " Cendrillon."

Et comme Noa s'était massacré le genou dans un accident de moto, j'ai récupéré son rôle.

Le rôle de Cendrillon.

J'ai l'air d'une servante endimanché?

000

_Flashback_

000

" 'Tain Duo, y a pas de filles dans ta classe? Réléna, elle adorerait jouer ce rôle.

- Pas possible, on a décidé de le faire qu'avec des hommes, à l'ancienne.

- Pourquoi pas toi? Avec tes cheveux, tu feras illusion!

- Nan, moi, je me suis réservé le rôle de la marâtre! »

Imaginez juste là le rire sadique de ce psychopathe ambulant!

000

_Fin flashback._

000

C'est un rôle qui lui va très très bien.

Bref...

L'humiliation aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais non, il m'avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Pour que vous comprenez bien pourquoi je suis à deux doigts d'étrangler mon ex-meilleur ami, je dois d'abord vous dire que je suis gay.

Et ouais, je sais, le monde est injuste, les filles de ma classe n'arrêtent pas de dire que les beaux mecs sont soit maqués, soit gays.

Dans la classe de Duo aussi, ça doit râler...

Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je suis gay et amoureux.

Amoureux d'un hétéro pur souche, un vrai canon.

Ce gars est sexy, bavant avec un sex-appeal de dingue... Et pour rien gâcher, il est gentil et serviable, avec ses amis en tout cas, petit groupe dont je fais parti.

Il aurait tendance à faire peur aux autres avec son mutisme chronique.

Trowa Barton.

000

_Flashback._

000

" Ok, ok, ça va, j'ai compris.

- C'est cool. On répète le mardi et le jeudi en fin d'après-midi.

- Heu... au fait Duo, c'est qui le prince?

- Je te l'ai pas dit?

- Non.

- Zut! C'est Trowa!"

000

_Fin flashback._

000

Il était **LA** le vrai problème.

Je devais jouer l'amoureuse transis avec un mec dont je suis réellement amoureux!

Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive des plans comme ça!

Il fallait danser et tout et tout...

Et surtout... LE baiser!

Je veux mourir.

Nan! Je veux pas entendre: " Oh moins, tu auras l'occas' de l'embrasser!

Non, non et non!

Parce qu'après, je fais quoi de mon petit coeur en miettes, hein?

Après j'aurais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer!

Et s'il n'y avait que le spectacle... Pauvre de moi!

Ben non, vous vous en doutez bien, y avait les répèt' aussi.

3 mois, 2 fois par semaines.

3 mois de tortures mentales et physiques.

Oh que si! C'était Duo à la mise en scène.

000

_Flashback._

000

" Non Quatre, ça va pas ça, rapproche toi un peu de Trowa pour lui parler, vous êtes sensés avoir eu le coup de foudre!"

Et des...

" Quatre serre toi un peu à Trowa, c'est la plus belle valse de ta vie là! On dirait que t'as peur que Trowa te morde".

000

_Fin Flashback._

000

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je veux le tuer!

Parce qu'il savait le traître!

Oui, il savait que j'en pinçais grave pour Trowa.

J'en étais presque arriver à soupçonner Noa d'exagérer sa blessure pour que je sois obligé de jouer.

Pathétique!

Et l'autre qui enfonçait un peu plus le clou à chaque répèt' avec ses remarques à la con.

Au lieu d'essayer de me caser avec un mec qui veut pas de moi, il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires, lui qui bave sur l'étudiant qui lui donne des cours d'informatique!

Mais bon, je vais arrêter de me plaindre.

Après on viendra me dire que j'ai pas arrêté de faire la gueule.

Du coup, j'aurais toute la classe sur le dos, en plus de Duo.

Enfin, c'est pas facile non plus d'avoir l'air super heureux de vivre en frottant le parquet d'une scène devant tous les parents.

Heureusement que mon père n'a pas pu venir, je serais mort de honte sinon...

C'est vrai que ça lui va bien le rôle de la belle mère acariâtre à Duo avec son sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos.

' Tain, j'avais pas vu le costume de Trowa avant ce soir!

J'ai le coeur qui bat trop fort alors que j'avance vers lui en essayant de ne pas me vautrer avec cette foutue robe!

Là, Hilde et Réléna, les préposées aux costumes ont fait des merveilles. L'uniforme d'apparat qu'il porte met en valeur sa haute stature et ses larges épaules.

Je vais pas avoir besoin de me forcer pour avoir l'air heureux de danser avec lui.

Et le vert et l'or de la veste font ressortir sa peau mordorée et ses magnifiques yeux de jade.

Je veux mourir sur scène!

Un sourire éclaire son visage et je me sens fondre contre lui alors que les premières notes de la valse s'élèvent.

Non, je n'ai pas besoin de feindre l'amour.

Les yeux qui brillent et les joues rougies sont bien le reflet de mes propres sentiments.

Oui, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être Cendrillon ce soir.

Ces quelques minutes dans ses bras sont un rêve éveillé. Pendant aucune des répèt', il n'a été si souriant.

Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat étrange et je me sens devenir tout chose.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour oublier la scène et le public et je sursaute brusquement quand sonnent les fameux douze coups de minuit.

Et Trowa joue bien, même trop bien son rôle.

Je pourrais presque croire que sa surprise et sa déception sont réelles.

Je m'éclipse vite fait dans le local qui nous serre de loges, sans vraiment entendre le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui secoue la salle.

" Tu as été magnifique Quatre!

- Hum...

- Hey! Kitty! C'est un vrai carton et tu fais la gueule?

- Toi! Tu oses venir me dire ça à MOI? Je te HAIS Duo!"

_Duo le regarde sortir sans dire mot._

_Il est profondément blessé par la dernière phrase de son ami. _

_Une main réconfortante se pose sur son épaule alors que l'américain refoule comme il peut les larmes qui menacent._

_" Heero?_

_- Ça va aller mon ange?_

_- Tu es sûr de toi, hein?_

_- Hn. Je connais bien Trowa._

_- Je l'espère..."_

Je regrette ce que j'ai dit à Duo. Je sais qu'il est très heureux que le spectacle soit un succès, il a travaillé dur pour, mais...

Oh zut! Je n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

J'irais m'excuser après la pièce en espérant qu'il me pardonnera.

Allez, le rideau se lève de nouveau, je dois y retourner...

Mon estomac se crispe de plus en plus alors que la scène où mes "deux belles-soeurs" essayent la pantoufle se joue sous mes yeux.

Par Allah!

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi fébrile.

Je n'ai que le futur baiser à l'esprit.

' Tain, j'ai les mains qui tremblent rien que d'y penser.

" Hey, Quatre! C'est à toi!

- Ouais, j'y vais..."

Ben...

Quand faut y aller!

Je me fais l'effet d'un vrai crétin, en guenille s'il vous plaît, qui va, le sourire aux lèvres, vers l'échafaud!

A chaque pas qui me rapproche de Trowa, j'ai plus de mal à ne pas faire demi-tour et partir me cacher pour ne plus jamais me montrer.

J'ai tellement la sensation que mes sentiments sont écrits sur mon visage et que tout le monde, surtout Trowa, peut les lire.

J'ai honte et j'ai chaud.

Très, très chaud...

C'est bête, c'est juste ma cheville qu'il a entre les doigts mais ses yeux brûlent ma peau...

Putain, je commence à divaguer...

Mais j'ai le droit non?

L'homme de mes rêves s'apprête à me donner un baiser, l'unique baiser que je partagerais avec lui.

Et sa main sur ma joue est si douce que je pourrais ronronner!

Mon monde cesse de tourner pour se fixer sur ses orbes émeraudes dont l'intensité fait chavirer mon coeur qu'il vient ravir à même mes lèvres.

Baiser chaste comme le veut le scénario, une brève caresse que j'enfermerais dans l'écrin de mes précieux souvenirs.

Des applaudissements à tout rompre félicitent notre prestation tandis que nous saluons notre public.

Je cours à perdre haleine loin de toute cette agitation.

Je me sens mal.

Je me sens bien.

Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes ont fait exploser quelque chose en moi et je ne peux pas le regarder en face, pas maintenant.

Je veux trouver une salle où je pourrais calmer les battements frénétiques de mon coeur, un moment de calme pour apaiser la tempête qui déferle dans mes veines.

Je le hais.

Mais je l'aime.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes sentiments contradictoires que je ne sens pas la personne qui s'approche de moi et manque de peu l'arrêt cardiaque quand une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

D'un bond, je me retourne et je plonge à nouveau, non, je me noie dans un torrent de jade.

Il est là, devant moi.

" Trowa...

- Quatre, je..."

Je ne suis plus maître de mes gestes.

Je me fonds contre lui, soupirant de bonheur avant, comme je m'y attends, qu'il me demande ce que j'ai, comme tout bon ami qu'il est, et moi, je lui mentirais pour ne pas perdre le peu que j'ai de lui.

Mais...

Il ressert son étreinte sur moi et je sens sa bouche se poser doucement sur mes cheveux.

Incrédule, je me redresse, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la sienne emporte mon souffle.

Ce baiser n'a rien de chaste ou de jouer.

Loin des feux de la rampe, à l'abri des regards impudiques, mon rêve rejoint la réalité.

Mon tourment s'apaise alors que mon coeur se vrille aux creux de ses bras.

Je connais trop bien Trowa pour savoir qu'il ne se joue pas de moi et laisse un sourire fleurir sur mon visage entre deux baiser, annonce de tendresse et d'amour enfin partagé!

Un peu plus loin, caché par la pénombre, quatre regards indiscrets contemple, heureux, le couple enlacé.

" Enfin! Je suis heureux pour Quatre.

- Moi aussi, Tenshi.

- C'était un plan tordu, Niisan.

- C'est pas un Löwe-Yuy pour rien.

- 'Neko!

- Chang!"

000

_" La première fois,_

_Celle qui apaise et qui vrille."_

Tryo et les Ogres de Barback.

000

**Elle est t'y pas belle ma cendrillon.**

**Et un gros applause parce que c'est mon premier TrowaxQuatre!**

**Allez, soyez pas avare de commentaires et dîtes moi si je peux en refaire ou pas!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	5. Ah les vacances

**Ici, le couple vedette: HeeroxDuo.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

000

**OS4: Ah les vacances...!**

000

_" La première fois._

_Ça laisse un goût indélébile."_

Tryo et les Ogres de Barbacks.

000

Ah les joies de la montagnes!

Ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas eu le temps de prendre des vacances ni les tunes d'ailleurs.

Le bonheur d'entrer dans la vie active quoi!

Tu viens de finir tes études, t'as un bac+5 en poche mais ça, les patrons, ils s'en foutent et tu bosses comme un crevard dans un bar parce que, évidemment, t'as pas trouvé de place dans ta branche.

Enfin, c'est pas comme si on t'avait pas prévenu.

" Duo, je vais te donner un conseil, fais autre chose à côté, l'archéologie ne te fera pas manger tous les jours."

Ouais, mais comme t'es con ou têtu, au choix ou même un peu des deux, tu as envoyé le monde se faire foutre très loin.

Bref, t'as une paye de misère et si Super pote t'avait pas invité, ben tu les attendrais encore tes vacances.

Tu participes aux frais parce que c'est pas une princesse et que c'est pas parce que tu ramasses ta gueule par terre pour trois francs six sous que tu fais la manche.

T'as une fierté.

Faut pas abuser non plus.

Il t'aime bien Super pote mais pas ce point là!

Donc te voilà pour deux semaines dans une petite station de montagne où y a trois pelés et un tondu.

C'est surtout que c'est la fin de la saison.

Ouais, Super pote, il a une bonne place, lui , mais c'est pas non plus le patron de Microsoft.

Ça se saurait!

Dans un petit chalet tout mignon que vous louez malgré tout, une petite fortune, parce que, justement, c'est mignon et que toutes les commodités et les pistes sont à moins de 500m avec rien entre.

Juste de quoi penser qu'on est seul au monde.

Juste penser!

Enfin, tu t'en fous, ça fait des années que t'es pas monté sur des skis. Tellement que tu te demandes si tu vas savoir encore comment on fait.

Et t'as dû penser tout haut parce que Super pote, il te dit.

" C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas, baka."

Du coup, tu fonces pour aller payer ton forfait, louer les skis et ce qui va avec.

Et ouais t'as les joues un peu rouges et c'est pas que le froid.

Parce que Super pote, tu le connais depuis les couches-culottes et le bac à sable mais tu l'as pas revu depuis 5 ans.

Les études...

Vous avez fait vos études en même temps mais pas au même endroit.

Toi à New York.

Et lui à Tokyo.

Et tu t'es dit, à l'époque:

" Merde."

Mais les meilleurs écoles pour vos spécialités étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Vous vous êtes dit.

" Y aura les vacances."

Que vous avez cru.

Ben non.

Parce que les vacances, elles tombaient pas en même temps et que fallait bosser dur pour que Papa et Maman continue à payer les frais pour lui et bosser tout court pour pouvoir payer tes frais et continuer à étudier pour toi.

Alors téléphone oblige.

Le son sans l'image.

T'as cru pleuré quand tu l'a revu à l'aéroport.

Parce que, en 5 ans, si t'as découvert un truc, c'est qu'avec les nanas, c'est sympa mais qu'avec les mecs c'est encore mieux.

T'es gay, quoi!

Tu le cries pas sur les toits même si t'assumes.

Par contre, t'avais dû oublier que Super pote, il était aussi canon.

T'as grillé un neurone sur le coup.

Et quand il t'a dit.

" Tadaïma."

T'as répondu.

" Gneuh?"

Et il a ri.

Son rire, il t'a fait mal aux yeux et mal au au coeur.

Du coup, t'as pensé.

" Coulé."

Ça fait maintenant un an qu'il est revenu à New York et tu bénis le ciel chaque jour d'avoir refusé sa proposition de colocation.

Parce que mimine et les fantasmes sont un peu bruyant et t'aurais eu l'air con s'il t'avait entendu gémir son prénom.

Ouais, la honte!

Du coup, t'as un peu hésité avec sa proposition de vacances.

Il a insisté, grave!

Alors, pour pas être trop suspect et pas te faire griller, t'as dit oui.

Pas griller, hein?

T'es presque en train de courir vers le tir-fesse pour oublier le regard trop bleu de Super pote.

T'as l'air con mais tu t'en fous.

Il te rattraperas de toute façon.

Et là, t'es tout seul, et tu regrettes grave d'avoir dit oui.

Parce que, t'as rien à te mettre sous le dent pour exorciser le trop plein d'hormones.

T'avais dû sauter le paragraphe " petit coin paumé" dans le contrat.

Pourtant, tu le connais, Super pote.

Tu sais qu'il aime pas la foule.

Tu sais qu'il aime le calme pour les vacances.

T'en as passé des tas avec lui à la campagne.

Mais à 10 ans, ses yeux bleus et sa voix, tu t'en foutais grave.

Mais à 25 ans, ses yeux trop bleus et sa voix grave te feraient faire n'importe quoi.

T'as presque envie de pleurer sur tes skis en haut de la piste bleu.

Tu te dis que ça deviens maladif là.

Parce qu'au départ, tu voulais descendre la piste verte.

Tu t'élances pour oublier tes idées noires.

Ta natte virevolte autour de toi et t'es bien content de les avoir natté parce que les noeuds, ça fait mal et t'as VRAIMENT pas envie de demander à Super pote de les démêler.

En fait, si, t'as envie mais t'es pas masochiste.

Tu fais deux, trois aller-retour et finalement, Super pote avait raison, t'as pas oublié comment on skiait.

T'aime pas admettre qu'il a raison mais bon.

Du coup, tu te sens l'âme d'un Warrior alors tu fonces vers la piste noire.

Tant qu'à faire, t'es coincé pour deux semaines, autant t'éclater.

Une fois en haut, tu te dis que c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée mais t'es un homme, tu vas pas te dégonfler.

T'es con aussi!

Et tu le penses très fort quand tu prends une bosse que t'as pas vu et que tu pars en vrille.

Y a pas moyen, t'arrive pas à rattraper et tu fermes les yeux très fort parce que tu sais que la chute va faire très mal.

Du coup, tu vois pas l'autre skieur dans ta trajectoire.

Tu le percutes en full force et tu l'entraînes avec toi quelques mètres plus bas.

Il est dessus et t'es dessous.

Tu pries très fort pour que le gars, il soit pas trop en colère, t'as déjà mal partout, et tu ouvres les yeux.

Et là, pour le coup, tu oublies que tu as mal partout, t'oublies que tu t'es viandé comme une grosse merde, parce que là, t'as un autre problème.

Un très gros problème.

C'est Super pote qui est allongé sur toi, apparemment aussi surpris que toi puisqu'il bouge pas.

Tu voudrais être une toute petite souris parce que tu peux pas ignorer ses lèvres à un souffle des tiennes et tu te demandes si ta combinaison est suffisamment épaisse pour t'épargner la honte de ta vie.

" 'Ro, tu peux te lever."

Tu finis par demander, le supplice de Tantale, très peu pour toi.

Tu voudrais fuir, très loin, mais t'es un peu bloqué sous 80 kilos de barbaques.

Et tu sens le feu monter, monter, tu te demanderais presque pourquoi la neige, elle fond pas sous toi, si t'avais encore un neurone de connecter.

Parce que, il t'a pas répondu mais il a bougé, juste un peu, il a viré une mèche qui te chatouillait le nez.

C'est sympa de sa part et tout mais ça arrange pas ton problème.

" Euh... Heero?...

- Chut, tu parles trop Duo.

- Mais..."

Tu peux rien ajouter parce que là, t'as la bouche occupé.

T'es pas vraiment sûr, mais tu crois avoir senti la neige fondre de quelques centimètres pour le coup.

Mais là, tu t'en fous grave.

Parce que ton super pote plus si super pote que ça, il est en train de te dévorer la bouche, sa langue fouillant méticuleusement toute ta cavité buccale.

Alors la neige, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut...

T'as un peu de mal à réagir, ça fait quand même un an que tu en rêves, mais finalement tu percutes la réalité et t'en profites.

Après tout, ces vacances ont un arrière-goût de paradis.

000

_" Une première fois._

_Un peu comme le toit du monde."_

Tryo et les Ogres de Barbacks.

000

**J'attends toujours vos comm avec impatience.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	6. Amour à mort

5ème opus de l'arc " Première fois". Un petit SeichiroxSubaru...

Je les adore alors je me suis fait plaisir!

**Résumé:** Seichiro pense à la seule nuit qu'il a partagé avec Subaru alors que leur combat final se rapproche...

Pour plus de compréhension, les souvenirs sont en italiques.

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

**Bêta:** Siashini

Bonne lecture!

000

**OS 5: Amour à mort.**

000

_" Et malgré soi_

_S'attacher à quelques secondes."_

Tryo et les Ogres de Barback.

000

Kami-sama...

Pourquoi avait-il fait ce pari stupide déjà ?

Ah oui, pour prouver au Porteur de l'épée qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour personne et surtout pas pour le jeune 13ème chef de la famille Sumeragi.

En fait, il se fichait pas mal de l'opinion de ce Fûuma. C'était à lui, et à lui seul qu'il voulait, qu'il devait se le prouver.

Alors il avait accepté...

000

_Il ressentit l'excitation de la chasse._

_Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il suivait Subaru dans les rues de Tokyo. Il avait tranquillement attendu que celui-ci finisse son travail avant de l'approcher._

_Il savait d'expérience que le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas aller si une pauvre âme en peine attendait son salut._

_Il était tard quand il se manifesta pour la première fois._

_Rien de direct, il aimait voir le jeune homme paniquer avant de se ressaisir et de se préparer à l'attaque. Une fraction de seconde qui l'excitait vraiment._

_Il lui fit juste sentir sa présence par des vagues de puissance._

_Comme prévu, Subaru se raidit brusquement avant de se mettre sur ses gardes. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, l'attaque qui ne saurait tarder._

_Seichiro se délecta de l'éclat de surprise mêlée à de la méfiance, qui passa dans les yeux céruléens._

000

Il avait répété l'action plusieurs fois, peut-être pour préparer le terrain, peut-être pour le rendre plus fébrile, plus vulnérable...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait à tête reposée, il était incapable de s'en souvenir.

000

_Le jeune homme l'entraîna délibérément dans une ruelle sombre, un peu à l'écart de la population._

_Le Sakurazukamori avait évidement prévu un tel comportement. Il choisit ce moment pour se manifester physiquement._

_Souplement, il descendit du toit où il était perché et fit face à sa proie._

_Envie de se battre un peu pour faire monter la pression et surtout le soumettre doucement à sa volonté._

_Tout doucement._

_Ils firent quelques passes, le laissant volontairement prendre le dessus avant de brusquement le plaquer contre un mur délabré._

000

Il sourit en repensant à l'éclat de bête aux abois qui était passé dans les yeux bleus.

Il avait eu une bouffé de chaleur. Il en sentait encore les effets.

000

_D'une main, il bloqua ses deux poignets au-dessus de son visage angélique et de l'autre, il frôla son visage du bout des doigts._

_Il aima le tressaillement qu'il sentit, le léger tremblement qui montrait que le jeune Subaru n'y était pas indifférent malgré la haine et la colère qu'il voulait faire passer dans ses yeux clairs._

_Mais le médium n'avait jamais su mentir. _

_Ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur un souffle qui se perdait, lui enlevait toute crédibilité._

000

Était-ce à ce moment là qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser?

L'assassin tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

Le soupir exalté par cette bouche encore enfantine semblait toujours lui vriller les tempes!

000

_Il avait l'envie folle de le prendre à même ce mur, brutalement comme s'il n'était qu'une pute qu'il avait ramassé dans un bar louche et qu'il tuerait sans remords après._

_Pourtant, il ne le fit pas._

_Il lâcha ses poignets et le serra avec force contre lui, le temps de leurs créer une illusion digne de la beauté de sa proie._

000

Si, sûr le moment, ça lui avait paru une excellente idée, il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer son élan de douceur.

000

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps réagir. _

_Il le relâcha et fit prestement tomber le 3/4 blanc du médium. Il avait repris possession de ses lèvres quand il les avait vues s'ouvrir pour protester, demander une explication._

_Il n'y avait absolument rien à dire, il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre._

_Garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses sens._

000

Sei sourit.

Il lui avait méticuleusement dévoré la bouche...

Oui mais...

Son expression s'assombrit.

Il avait bien fait attention à ne pas le blesser, lui qui raffolait du goût métallique du sang sur sa langue.

Il ralluma une cigarette.

000

_Il soumit son esprit en même temps que sa langue, le sentant gémir dans sa bouche._

_Il relâcha les lèvres tentatrices pour le regarder s'abandonner, les yeux clos, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées._

_Un long frisson le parcourut et il arracha la chemise noire qui le séparait de la peau laiteuse._

000

Il avait gardé le goût de sa peau sur la langue, un peu salé, agréable, très agréable, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.

Il arrivait enfin sur le pont.

000

_Mais Subaru n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il tenta comme il put de le repousser, reculant sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière lui. _

_Il était complètement perdu et cela se voyait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il en était que plus adorable encore._

_Seichiro retint à temps le gémissement qui montait à ses lèvres quand il le vit s'écrouler sur la couche qu'il lui avait réservée, créée._

000

Il rageait!

Il n'avait rien dit à personne, surtout pas à ce Fûuma qui lui sortait par les yeux.

Il avait pratiquement GEMIT de le voir à moitié nu sur un lit!

Il avait failli perdre le contrôle, lui qui contrôlait toujours tout, indifférent aux gens et à leurs sentiments.

Il jeta sèchement sa cigarette à peine entamée.

000

_Un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres. C'était bon de le voir rendre définitivement les armes et de lire dans ses grands yeux suppliants, une pointe d'envie alors qu'il enlevait sa veste pour ne pas la froisser._

_Et il le rejoignit, impatient de profiter de ce corps offert._

_Il enleva chemise et cravate, l'envie subite de sa chaleur contre sa peau. De sentir les battements de son cœur à même la source._

000

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

Depuis quand était-il devenu sentimental?

Il avait beau fouillé sa mémoire, jamais il n'avait eu de tels gestes, ni le moindre soupçon de tendresse pour aucun de ses partenaires.

JAMAIS!

000

_Il le serra contre lui, retraçant la fine mâchoire de baisers affamés, enflammés avant d'attaquer la chaire palpitante au creux du cou et d'y apposer sa marque._

_Il était à lui, rien qu'à lui!_

_Et il soupira entre deux baisers dévorants quand Subaru glissa enfin ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux._

000

Il pouvait se repasser des centaines de fois le film de cette nuit, ce soupir de désir ne s'estompait pas. Il avait été réel, bien réel et plus Seichiro y repensait et moins il comprenait ce qui lui était arrivé pour se laisser ainsi aller.

Il grimaça.

000

_Ses gestes étaient nourris des gémissements sourds du médium. Il parsemait sa peau de coups de langues, alternés par quelques coups de dents ou de lèvres. _

_Il sentait les tremblements et les frissons s'accentuer à mesure qu'il découvrait la carte de son corps._

_Il fit rapidement sauter les derniers remparts entre lui et le trésor sacré..._

_Subaru s'était vivement redressé pour tenter de l'empêcher de goûter au fruit défendu._

_Adorable petit garçon naïf!_

_Il le rallongea d'une main et de l'autre, il lui attacha les poignets à des rameaux de cerisier._

_" Seichiro..."_

000

Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, son prénom gémi par cette bouche avait manqué de le rendre dingue. Il ne pouvait pas nier la chaleur qui l'avait embrasé à ce moment-là.

Il lui fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas le bouffer tout cru.

Il pouvait au moins admettre ça, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais!

000

_Il le mena au bord du gouffre, sa bouche allant et venant sur son sexe tendu._

_Ses gémissements se teintaient de sanglots, désespéré de ne pouvoir se soustraire à la douce et lente torture._

_Quand il sentit son corps se tendre sous lui, il stoppa tout mouvement pour remonter vers son visage et lécher les perles salées qui roulaient sur les joues diaphanes._

000

Il se souvenait du long frisson qui avait secoué sa peau quand son regard avait croisé les iris devenues noires de désir, subtilement ombrées par de longs cils sombres.

Il l'avait détaché...

Nerveusement, il ralluma une autre cigarette, un peu ennuyé par le vent chargé d'embruns.

000

_Subaru s'accrocha à son dos, griffant ses omoplates et ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de sa bouche._

_En rêvait-il?_

_Avait-il une place dans les fantasmes du jeune homme?_

_Il le sentit se cambrer contre lui quand il insinua brusquement un premier doigt en lui. Il le prépara doucement à sa venue, il était le premier, il le savait._

000

Il n'avait pas voulu inutilement le blesser.

Sensation idiote alors que le jeune homme était sa proie depuis des années et qu'il aurait dû le tuer à un moment où à un autre...

Pourtant...

Seichiro soupira.

000

_Il entra doucement en lui, à mille lieues de sa violence habituelle. Il le regarda se mordre la lèvre avec force, déchirant la fine peau de ses dents tandis que ses ongles frottaient le bas de ses reins._

_Il l'entraîna dans un baiser farouche au goût de sang pour lui faire oublier la douleur et l'inconfort._

_Une fois qu'il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde, il attendit patiemment que le médium se calme un peu pour lancer la danse._

000

Il pouvait bien s'avouer maintenant que Subaru avait une place bien à lui dans sa vie.

Oserait-il, ne serait-ce que penser, dans son cœur?

Oui, il osait.

Tout serait bientôt fini.

000

_Il s'entendit feuler contre ses lèvres quand il bougea._

_Il nicha son visage dans le cou palpitant et enserra sa taille fine pour le ramener tout contre lui alors qu'il ressortait pour revenir, tout doucement._

_Leur corps à corps dura longtemps, l'air lourd de leurs soupirs et de la moiteur de leur corps._

_000_

Oui, cette nuit-là, il l'avait longuement, profondément aimé.

Il avait aimé ses lèvres sur sa peau, la sensation de ses doigts sur sa chaire, le tremblement de son corps alors qu'il allait et venait en lui...

Ses murmures à peine audibles, où son nom revenait sans cesse.

Ses quelques heures s'étaient ancrées en lui à l'encre indélébile.

Ils avaient joui en un seul cri et Subaru s'était endormi tout contre lui, confiant malgré le danger qu'il représentait.

Il l'avait ramené chez lui et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Maintenant, il l'attendait sur ce pont pour leur dernier corps à corps.

Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Cette nuit avait scellé son destin.

Stupide pari!

Il avait aimé une fois et ce sentiment si brûlant lui vaudrait la mort. Il aurait juste voulu l'aimer une dernière fois mais ce soir, il tirerait finalement sa révérence.

" Tu mourras de la main de l'être que tu aimeras le plus au monde."

Sa mère avait raison.

Ce soir, il mourrait de la main du seul être qu'il avait jamais aimé.

Il regrettait juste de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant.

Il sourit une dernière fois à cet heureux souvenir, Subaru approchait, l'heure était désormais au combat, à mort.

000

_" La première fois,_

_Et pourquoi pas une deuxième."_

Tryo et les Ogres de Barback.

000

**Alors que pensez-vous de mon tout premier OS sur X de Clamp?**

**Pensez à m'en dire quelques mots!**

**Merci à vous de l'avoir lu.**

**Kisu**

**Noan**


End file.
